


Tell me

by limjiaer



Category: GOT7
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Canon Compliant, M/M, Minor Background Relationships, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limjiaer/pseuds/limjiaer
Summary: Jackson keeps asking is there anything Jaebum wants to try in bed





	Tell me

**Author's Note:**

> My friend made my coward ass participate in fic fest and I'm so glad she did. Hope I didn't fuck this up, I really tried
> 
> written for the prompt: “Jaebum's past lovers have no problem bottoming and he has no problem topping but he's always been curious about it. He's never been comfortable discussing it but now that he's in a relationship where he's comfortable enough to voice his desires, he tells his boyfriend to top him”

Jackson was the kind of guy who had a bucket list. He was enthusiastic about trying out new things, seeking thrills and new emotions. And that included sex. Jaebum even thought that Jackson had a separate sexual bucket list and there was a reason for it.

When he and Jaebum started dating, Jaebum couldn’t believe it was really happening. Before their first time he was nervous, because what if he does something wrong. Jackson seemed to have more experience than him, especially in sex with guys, which later turned out to almost be true. Jackson had more same-sex partners than Jaebum did, but had less of them combined. Though Wang still probably had more experience and where he was lacking he compensated it with enthusiasm, so when they finally had time alone, Wang completely blew Jaebum’s mind, though all in all their first time was quite vanilla. Jaebum absolutely melted when Jackson intertwined their hands, while moaning Jaebum’s name, so the older didn’t mind at all.

But Jaebum didn’t know it was only the beginning. Jackson started suggesting they try new things almost every time.

"How about you fuck me over the table? What? No one's going to be home till the evening"

"Can you leave your glasses on?"

"Remember you said you wanted to be all covered in chocolate?" Which turned out quite not as planned and almost a disaster but it was hot and they had fun no matter what.

One time Jackson asked Jaebum to keep his ring on while he was fingering the younger, and the sounds Wang was making almost made Jaebum come to his pants.

Jackson also had a tendency to talk about sex in not very sexy situations like when they were having breakfast before everyone gets up or when they were brushing their teeth, both sleepy and with bed hair. Jackson just put it out casually like he was picking a restaurant for their dinner date. Jaebum didn’t think he’d ever get used to that. First time it happened he choked on his milk and it almost spilled through his nose. Second time he chocked on his cereal and Jackson was smiling sympathetically while enthusiastically hitting Jaebum on the back, helping him to cough bits of his breakfast out.

Jackson did it in more appropriate times too, whispering into Jaebum’s ear, his hot breath on the older’s neck, or squeezing a new suggestion between moans while Jaebum was undressing him and kissing him everywhere. But mostly it kept happening whenever the idea hit Jackson and he just couldn’t wait to share it with Jaebum.

Wang wasn’t bored or unsatisfied, which he kept repeating to Jaebum over and over again to make sure the older believed him. And Jaebum did, Jackson had no reason to lie to him, he was putting a lot of effort to build Jaebum’s trust and he wasn’t going to throw it all away by being dishonest. Besides, Jackson was naturally sincere and he was always being straightforward about what he wants and how he feels, which Jaebum really liked about him. Jackson told him that the reason was that he’d waited so long imagining all the things they could do, and now that he finally had Jaebum in his arms he couldn’t get enough. Jaebum could relate actually, though not in the exact same way.

Jackson kept telling Jaebum to feel free to suggest anything too, something he'd always wanted to do, so they would talk it over and maybe try. Wang seemed to be quite comfortable with their relationship. Well, Jaebum's always thought that Jackson was made for relationships, and he was much better at showing affection and talking about feelings. He also was open about his desires and wasn't afraid to voice them out, while also being attentive to his partner and their feelings.

“I'm actually shy, you know, I don't have a lot of experience and I don't really know what it's like to be in a healthy wholesome relationship, but I'm working on it", Jackson told him, caressing Jaebum's hand with his thumb absentmindedly, "I'm trying to be honest with you and tell you everything. If you don't feel like doing the same, it's totally fine, I understand, but if you want to, then I'll always listen"

He was talking mostly about sharing feelings and concerns with each other, so they could work them out together and maybe solve the possible upcoming issues and help each other. But he also said that Jaebum can share his kinks and ideas with him. So far Jackson was the one to share what he was into. Jaebum was also fine with that too, he couldn't get enough of Jackson and he was totally satisfied with the sex life they had right now, just being with Jackson seemed to be enough for him.

He did think about it though. Maybe there was something, he just didn’t know about it yet.

...

It was one of those rare peaceful evenings when they had free time, the maknaes were having a night out under Jackson’s supervision, who was supervised by Mark, and Jaebum and Jinyoung were drinking wine, while rewatching "Four Weddings and a Funeral" to keep up their tradition.

They were halfway into the movie, it was the second wedding, and it was almost Jaebum’s favorite part, but he wasn’t as focused as always, he was itching to ask Jinyoung a question and maybe ask for advice or something.

"Do you have anything you've always wanted to try in bed?" he asked suddenly, not even bothering to pause the movie and give Jinyoung time to prepare.

Jinyoung choked on his wine and Jaebum was ready to pat him on the back, but the younger shook his head and gestured at the napkin on the table.

“Firstly, what the fuck, it’s not me whom you are dating. Secondly, if you want to shove the deets of your great sex life down my throat, then please don’t, I witnessed enough last time, thank you very much", Jinyoung told the leader, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“Hey, I apologized for that already, let me live, and no, I’m not going to tell you anything, eww. I’m just curious”, Jaebum rolled his eyes, “I’ve never had anything like that on my mind, anything specific, and I kinda wondered if you did too”

"You don't have kinks or what?" Jinyoung quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, I do, but not in the way that it's like a whole concept for a sex session"

"And Jackson does?"

"Yes! I sometimes feel like he has a list or something"

"He can't make lists, so don't worry, but maybe he's just naturally creative and kinky", Jinyoung shrugged, "If I think about it I do have something I wanna try actually"

"What is it?" surely dating Jackson made Jaebum another person. Before him he would never ask anything like that, he would've just made a disgusted face and tell Jinyoung to keep it to himself. Jinyoung seemed to notice the difference too and gave him a surprised look.

"I'm not gonna tell you, it feels weird enough to even talk about it with you"

"You can't just tell me that you have something to say and then refuse to say it"

"That's such a Jackson thing to say, are you morphing into the same person?"

Jaebum just grinned at that, "Maybe"

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, and then downed his glass of wine.

"Maybe I'm kinda into crossdressing", Jinyoung reluctantly admitted.

"Oh that's why you enjoyed us dressing as girls for concerts"

"I'll talk only in presence of my lawyer"

Jaebum laughed at that, and then added, "Well, if you finally open your mouth and talk to him, maybe Bambam could help you with your maybe kink"

Jinyoung gasps and his eyes widen as he stares at Jaebum, "I'm never telling you anything ever again!”

***

Jaebum thinks some more and eventually it comes to him. Being with Jackson and Jackson being so sincere and shameless with him, gives Jaebum confidence and he’s ready to finally voice out his desires, maybe for the first time in his life. The thing left is to tell Jackson and he was currently building the courage for that.

This morning Jackson had a new thing on his mind, which made him run to the kitchen to share it with Jaebum. Jaebum also had something to tell him, but he let Jackson to be first or else the younger would definitely explode.

“I mean we just got tested, you’re clean, I’m clean”, Jackson wiggled his eyebrows and stared directly at Jaebum, “how about we do it... bare?”

The suggestion sent shivers down Jaebum’s spine. Probably he should’ve shared first, but now was too late to back down. And besides one idea didn’t interfere with another.

“I like the idea”, he licked his lips. And he didn’t lie, only the image of Jackson taking up his dick without a condom on got Jaebum half hard, but this time he had another thing on his mind, “I also have a suggestion, maybe we can even combine the two”

“What is it?” Jackson looked at him, already intrigued beyond belief. Not only because of Jaebum's last words, but mostly because he finally gets to hear something from Jaebum.

“How about I bottom this time?”

Jackson's system probably needed a reboot right now. Did he hear it right? Jaebum, who was kinda stereotypical top, being all collected and cool, who liked to keep things under his control, and who made Jackson a whiny needy mess every damn time, was now asking Jackson to top him? It was probably the last thing Jackson expected to hear but that didn’t make it unappealing even in the slightest. Before Jackson knew it, he felt his pulse speeding up and blood rushing all the way down from his head to the right place. He realized that he was silent for more than it was comfortable, when Jaebum looked away, surely embarrassed and looking for a place to hide. Jackson immediately collected himself and grabbed his boyfriend's hand to distract him from whatever thoughts he had now.

"This is the hottest thing I've ever heard", he lowered his voice, stepping closer and invading Jaebum's personal space, staring intensely into his boyfriend’s eyes.

Jaebum's breath hitched, when Jackson was suddenly so lose, Wang's lips barely inches away from Jaebum's sensitive neck.

"Are you not... uhm... disappointed?" Jaebum wasn't sure how to put it, because he’d been maintaining the image of cool manly boyfriend, and he thought that Jackson liked him exactly like that, and now that he finally admitted that he actually wasn't a hundred percent dom, he didn’t quite make out how Jackson felt about that.

"Why would I feel disappointed?" Jackson leaned back a little to give his boyfriend a surprised look.

"I kinda never did it before and I feel weird asking you to do that..." Jaebum was surprised at himself, Jackson was surely doing magic on him, because he was now able to admit like an adult that he had doubts and even some insecurities. What a glow-up indeed, "But I really want to know what's it like. If you don't want to do it or you only like when I'm on top, then it's okay, I..."

"Woah, baby, calm down", Jackson cupped Jaebum's cheek, and the older caught himself thinking that he liked the nickname. He’d never admit it aloud though, "I'm so excited, I can barely hold it. First of all, I love you. Second of all, I appreciate that you trusted me enough to say it. And finally, I can't wait to make you feel so good, you'd forget your own name", his hands were already on Jaebum’s waist, sliding under his shirt to touch the hot skin.

Jaebum felt his dick twitch at that. How could Jackson just say these things in the daylight, while they were standing in the kitchen and anyone could show up here in any time. Yet now Jaebum couldn't wait for Jackson to pin him down to the bed and fuck his soul out of him, because Wang surely was capable of doing just that.

"When do we have free time?" Jackson left a wet kiss on Jaebum's neck, "And we also need to get everyone out, so we can take our time, you're a virgin after all"

This earned Jackson a dig to the ribs and a glare, but Jaebum’s reddening cheeks made his glare not even remotely intimidating. Wang chuckled and smirked playfully at him.

"Don't make me regret it", and the older was back to being his usual self again.

"I promise, baby", Jackson winked at the leader, making Jaebum roll his eyes in badly pretended annoyance.

***

“Never?” Mark raised an eyebrow. He was sitting on his bed and he even tore his eyes away from his phone to look at Jackson in disbelief.

“He said so”, Jackson shrugged, “and it seems quite believable. He didn’t even ask if I was a top or bottom before our first time so he surely doesn’t switch, and he never bottomed the entire time we’ve been dating”

“Hm”, Mark only let out and resumed scrolling something on his phone.

“What do you mean “hm”? I’m trying to ask for advice maybe, because it’s an important step in our relationship and you’re over here giving me that dryass “hm”?!”

“Jackson, stop being such a drama queen”, the American sighed.

“I am a drama queen? Oh, you need me to remind you how you freaked out when Yugyeom said your hair was pretty? I had to calm you down for an hour”, Jackson enjoyed the way Mark’s eyes widen at that, just like the time when the said freak out session happened.

“That never happened and also it’s different”

“Yeah, right, it’s actually nothing, compared with the seriousness of my situation”

“Oh my god leave me alone, pls. I hear enough about yours and Jaebum’s sex life, let me live”

“Just be a supportive friend”

“I am very supportive and you will do fine just let me have some peace”

“You are having more peace than all of us combined...”

“Jackson!”

***

Jackson was losing his shit. He didn’t know that Jaebum’s suggestion could affect him so much. When he thought about how much background effort it required for Jaebum to brace himself and voice out what he wanted, how much work was done for Jaebum to finally start opening up to Jackson, Wang got excited but also very nervous. Everything had to be perfect, Jackson wouldn’t settle for less and he wanted to give his boyfriend the best experience.

Unfortunately, this week's schedule was kinda packed, they were both so tired they just collapsed on the bed and fell asleep, Jaebum offered handjobs two times, they also jerked each other off in the shower once and Jackson gave Jaebum a blowjob in the bathroom near their studio, which Jaebum was really against all the way while Jackson was unbuttoning his pants, but his complaints died the second Jackson sucked in almost all his length in one single motion without any hesitation. Jaebum had to bite his hand not to moan out loud.

The next two weeks were even more busy they weren’t given any alone time and when they had time for a quickie both would rather use it to sleep.

Jackson was starting to get impatient, he hasn’t been properly fucked since forever and Jaebum’s suggestion was driving him nuts from anticipation. He had a wet dream about it and he couldn’t look at Jaebum the same ever since. The handjobs and blowjobs weren’t enough, it was only teasing him even more. Every time he had his hands on Jaebum, the picture of how he would be digging nails into his boyfriend’s hips while he would thrust into him slowly, flashed in his mind and he wanted to moan in exasperation.

What would Jaebum be like while bottoming? He could try to boss Jackson around. That would be no surprise considering the fact that Jaebum always controlled Jackson while the younger was bottoming, Jaebum was the one in charge and he seemed to like it and he was quite good at it. But from what Jackson saw when Jaebum asked him if Wang wanted to top, there could be something else. The way Jaebum was hiding his eyes and stuttering, probably hinted that maybe Jaebum wouldn’t be so dominant and would finally relax and let Jackson take care of him and make him feel good.

Jackson knew he was staring. He’d been for some minutes already but he just couldn’t stop. Jaebum was talking to staff and actually doing nothing unusual but Jackson couldn’t help it. He watched how Jaebum stuck his tongue out to lick his lips unconsciously before saying something. The leader was wearing a white t-shirt and a very tight pair of black jeans, which clung on his thighs and ass so nicely, and Jackson almost choked on saliva when Jaebum bent down to grab a bottle of water and those pants were about to rip in two.

Something tapped his shoulder and Jackson turned around surprised only to see Mark giving him a bottle of water.

“For your thirst”, Tuan smirked at him and Jackson rolled his eyes, but opened the bottle anyway.

 

In the evening Jaebum was cooking dinner and Jackson was sitting at the table and drilling the hole in the older’s back with his eyes. How bad he wanted to see that back under him, the small of Jaebum's back sagging down, muscles flexing, soft tanned skin glistening with sweat. The fantasy was so vivid Jackson was already half hard and he started to think about leaving to jerk off quickly in the bathroom, but that probably won't help. Jaebum turned around to ask Jackson about something, but caught the younger staring and raised an eyebrow. Wang made an innocent face and gave his boyfriend a soft smile, which he knew had a disarming effect on Jaebum. And there it goes, Jaebum gave a small shy smile back and turned back to cooking, even forgetting the question. Jackson soundlessly got out from the table and approached Jaebum from the back, leaning in to press a small kiss on his boyfriend's neck. Jaebum chuckled and turned to face the younger, as if wordlessly asking “what is it, Jacks?”.

"Let me kiss you", Jackson said.

Jaebum shrugged and leaned closer so the other has better access. They kiss barely for some moments, Jaebum tried to deepen the kiss and pull Jackson closer, wrapping his hands around the younger's waist, when Jackson suddenly pulls away. Jaebum looked at him a bit confused.

"No, let _me_ kiss you", Wang repeated, and Jaebum gets it now. Jackson cupped the older's cheek and leaned in. That was new and felt a little weird at first. Jaebum was usually the impatient one, while he made an impression of a reserved person, he was always rushing into kissing Jackson deeply the second their lips touched, no matter who initiated the kiss. But now he was letting Jackson to slowly kiss him, only answering, but not trying to push and steal the initiative. Wang nipped at the older's bottom lip lightly and sucked it in, while caressing Jaebum's cheekbone with his thumb. Jackson caught Jaebum's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling it out gently, and the older parted his lips obediently, letting the other deepen the kiss. Jackson sucked on the older's tongue, but didn’t try to pick up the pace, he was taking his time, like it was his one and only chance to taste Jaebum. The occasional bites here and there weren’t too painful, only heightening the kiss with the contrast between it and the soft almost kittenish licks. Jaebum melted in Wang's arms, he certainly liked kissing like that, slowly, to properly feel every move, every slide of Jackson's tongue against his own. God that felt good, why haven't they done it earlier, he was missing a lot.

"Don't burn the chicken", Jackson pulls away, his lips barely an inch from Jaebum's, hot breath ghosting on them, "We don't want to leave everyone to starve”

Jaebum wants to groan from frustration, he wanted Jackson to kiss him like that for hours, and breaking the kiss seemed like he was woken up from the sweetest dream he ever had. He turned around to stir the chicken on the pan and almost dropped the paddle, when he felt Jackson's hands wrapping around his waist and Wang pressing his hips against the older's ass. The electric wave went through his whole body, when he felt that Jackson's half hard.

"I can't wait till we finally have a day-off", the younger murmured into Jaebum's ear, bitting the earlobe and pulling on the metal ring in it playfully. Jackson moved his hips up, giving an experimental grind, and Jaebum finds it hard to breathe. He chases the hot palms disappearing from his waist as Jackson pulled back and made his way out of the kitchen, probably to take care of himself and then call others for dinner.

The older groaned in frustration and grabbed the edge of the table trying to collect himself.

 

 

Jaebum knew that they were about to have a day-off, before anyone else among the members knew, he was the leader for a reason. The anxiety was building inside his gut and he was starting to feel unsure about his decision and didn’t know what to do. Jackson was throwing him glances from time to time and they were promising. Very promising. It made Jaebum weak in knees but also anxious and he didn’t know which of those he should trust. That one kiss was still fresh in his memory and it seemed to overshadow all the kisses they shared before, because it was the only thing Jaebum could think about. It felt so good and Jaebum liked it so much, but he felt weird about it. He felt weird giving up his control to someone else and the fact it felt good was scaring him. But only a little. This morning Jackson gave him the most spectacular handjob he ever had and Jaebum almost lost it. He was practically doing nothing but lying on his back and moaning, while Jackson was sending him to seventh heaven, and he probably liked it too much. He didn’t know if it was the fact they didn’t properly fuck for some time or Jackson learned some new technique, which he probably did, but Jaebum caught himself thinking that he wanted to spread his legs for Wang right there and then. Jackson seemed to be good at any role given to him and this calmed Jaebum down a little, he was in good hands at least, so Jaebum thought he was ready to go all the way.

 

His confidence started to fade away again, when he was watching with the corner of his eye how Yugyeom was trying to make everyone go out for drinks after their early ended schedule. Bambam agreed as expected, Mark and Jinyoung agreed too, because how could they not. Jaebum thought that Youngjae wouldn’t go for sure and would save him, but the younger surprisingly joined them, maybe it was one of those rare times when he was in the mood or it was the fact he and Jackson exchanged meaningful glances or a combination of two, anyway it made Jaebum shiver and swallow the building lump in his throat, before telling the others he’d rather go catch up on sleep. Jackson said something similar, they probably didn’t fool anyone, but no one said anything and just let them get in the car and head to the dorm.

Jackson’s hand is on Jaebum’s knee the second they got into the car, Wang’s fingers rubbing circles on the rough material of his boyfriend’s pants.

Jackson wanted to kiss him so bad, because Jaebum looked so good, and he just couldn’t wait anymore. He’d have started to suck the leader off right now, but the driver was a huge obstacle on his way. Jackson was a proud Aries and obstacles couldn’t really stop him from getting what he wanted, but now he had to wait. He squeezed Jaebum’s thigh and soundlessly leaned in to press a small kiss on his boyfriend’s shoulder, then another higher, and another to the neck, catching the soft skin between his teeth and licking on the bitten spot the next second, noting how Jaebum’s breath rhythm floundered. Wang’s hand moved up and down, caressing Jaebum’s thigh, sometimes freezing dangerously close to the older’s crotch. Jaebum felt like he’s all nerves and every touch is too much for him to handle, he jerked visibly when Jackson’s hand suddenly moved further up and cupped him through his pants. Jackson smirked and pulled an innocent face, while looking directly at Jaebum, when the older caught his hand and prevented it from teasing him more.

“Come on”, Jackson whispered into the leader’s ear, his voice husky and deep, sending shivers down Jaebum’s spine , “no one’s looking and I want you so bad”, he caressed the thigh gently with just his thumb, and oh how Jaebum wanted to give in to Jackson right here at the backseat of the car and let Wang do whatever he pleases. That would be hot but they were almost at home and Jaebum still had to walk to the door and he didn’t want anyone to see his boner, so he held Jackson’s hand in place, trying not to look desperate and needy and ready to give in. Judging from Jackson’s smug face, he didn’t succeed much.

The walk to the door was blurry and unimportant, Jaebum only remembered Jackson shutting the door behind them and almost slamming Jaebum against it. They shook their shoes off while moving further into the apartment, not breaking the kiss. Jaebum tried to push Jackson on the couch, but Wang refused.

“On the bed”, he murmured, tugging Jaebum after him to their room.

Jaebum let himself be dropped on the bed, his back hitting the mattress. Jackson was hovering over the leader, but doing nothing, his gaze sliding across Jaebum’s features as if he saw him for the first time. This setback gave Jaebum’s mind time to start working again and the doubts about his suggestion were about to come back, but that was when Jackson pulled his own t-shirt over his head, exposing his abs and Jaebum’s mind was blank again, he was too busy staring at his boyfriend’s perfect body.

Jackson leaned in to kiss the leader again, brushing his tongue against the other’s lower lip before sucking it in. Jaebum’s hands were stroking Wang’s sides, the fingertips briefly replaced with nails, but not grazing too hard to leave any traces and not enough for it to be painful.

Distracted by the kiss Jaebum didn’t notice Jackson already unbuttoned his shirt and pants, next thing he knew his clothes were already on the floor, and Jackson moved lower to leave wet kisses from the older’s jaw to chest, bitting the soft skin lightly and licking on the reddening spots gently after. He was rewarded with a breathy moan, when his tongue circled over Jaebum's nipple. He felt the older's hands in his hair, pulling at it lightly at first, but only to fist into it mercilessly, when Jackson bit the already red and oversensitive nub, while playing with the other, rolling it between his fingers.

“Stop teasing”, Jaebum hissed, feeling the teeth grazing down his abdomen as Jackson moved lower.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Jackson chuckled, and Jaebum said nothing, because he didn’t know if it was anxiety or excitement bubbling in him. He was still not hundred percent sure whether he really wanted to do it and Jackson’s lips, which were now on his still clothed erection were making it hard to actually think, but curiosity surely weigh over every other thought. Jaebum’s previous partners didn’t ask to top and Jaebum was perfectly fine with topping himself, he was quiet good at it, acting suave and willing to please his partner, so nobody ever complained. But with Jackson he started to be curious. Of everyone Jaebum slept with, Jackson was the one who seemed to enjoy the bottom position more that anyone else. It also flattered Jaebum, but it made him wonder and he wanted to find out what’s all the fuss about. Till now it only felt scary, but it was probably because of him not able to relax and not used to be in that kind of position.

Jackson tugged at the waistband of Jaebum’s underwear, Jaebum didn’t really fancy the fact that he was the first one fully naked, it was always Jackson, but strangely the feeling wasn’t unpleasant in any way, but rather thrilling in a good kind of way and sending goosebumps down his spine. He did try to close his legs and hide himself, but Jackson gently caressed his thigh, urging to spread his legs again.

Jackson rubbed two fingers together trying to warm the lube on them and circled one around Jaebum’s rim, and the older tensed, anticipating the pain, which he was sure was about to come.

“Please, relax, or you’ll break my finger”, Jackson joked, but it didn’t help much. Jaebum tried to breathe evenly, but he was still too tense and it was the achievement already that he managed to let the fist finger in.

“You can do it yourself if you want...” Jackson offered.

“No, I...” Jaebum thought that he couldn’t feel any more embarrassed than he already did, “I’ve never done it before, so I’d rather you do it”

Jackson didn’t tease him about that, and just bit his lip thinking about something. His face lit up, “roll over, I wanna try something”

“You mean?.. like on all fours?”

“Yeah, just trust me”

Jaebum did trust Jackson and he did as he was told, rolling over to stand on his knees and elbows. Jackson’s hand slid up his ass to the small of his back, urging him to sag there a little. Jaebum was sure his face was bright red and tips of his ears burning from how vulnerable this position was and how exposed he felt with ass up. He opened his mouth to ask Jackson why did he need to do that, and that if it was for fun, then Wang’s gonna be sleeping in his own bed for the next week, but only to let out a surprised moan, when Jackson grabbed both his asscheeks and spread them before leaning in. Jaebum choked on air when he felt Jackson’s tongue circling around his hole. If you talk about it, it probably would sound a little gross, but it felt amazing.

“Shit... Jackson”, the older breathed out and felt Jackson smiling before going back to eating Jaebum out. The leader never thought he would like such a thing, but Jackson surely knew what he was doing and it felt so good, that Jaebum buried his face into the pillow trying to muffle the sounds he was making. It was embarrassing, but he just couldn’t stop, every slide of Jackson's tongue was sending electric waves of pleasure through his whole body, making his legs turn into jelly and he struggled to prevent his knees from sprawling.

He didn't know he could be that loud, but was about to scream when he felt Jackson’s tongue pressing a little further in, not too persistently but surely, the feeling of it going in and out, curling inside of him, made Jaebum’s fingers trembling and he was rock hard already just from that. Jackson pulled away and Jaebum whined at the loss of hot wet tongue in him, pushing his ass back chasing it. He thought that it couldn’t get more embarrassing but there he was whining pathetically. What’s next?

Jackson urged Jaebum to roll over again and the older did. Jackson wiped the drool off Jaebum’s chin, he didn't realize was there, and the older covered his face as soon as he met his lover’s eyes. Where did that other cool JB go?

“You’re still chic and sexy, don’t worry”, Jackson chuckled, looking at him fondly, while brushing away the hair from his boyfriend's forehead.

Jaebum didn’t believe him, he was sure he was a blushing mess, but still removed his hands from his face, only to arch his back, when Jackson took him in hand, smearing precum all over Jaebum’s cock to ease the friction. The older gasped when Jackson wrapped his lips around him, sliding down skillfully. Distracting Jaebum with his mouth, Jackson pushed the finger in again. Jaebum grabbed the sheets, but showed no sign of pain, which was good and encouraged Jackson to add another finger. Jaebum hissed only at the third finger, but tried to relax, it wasn’t actually as bad as he expected, but still it felt weird and wasn’t fulfilling at all, Jackson’s mouth on him was bringing a lot more pleasure than his fingers. The second he had that thought, Jackson twisted his fingers somehow and brushed against the right spot inside Jaebum, which made the older's toes curl, and he spread his legs wider automatically, wishing for that to happen again.

“Ah fuck... Jackson...fuck”, the moan that met Jackson's ears was something, filthy and needy, as Jaebum pushed his hips up, chasing after the pleasure, “Jackson, please”, he didn’t want to finish the sentence and hoped that Jackson wouldn’t tease him and make him say it aloud, but he definitely would do it if it meant Jackson would do that thing with his fingers again. Wang let the older’s cock out of his mouth with an obscene pop.

“Just a little more, I don’t want to rip you in two”, Wang was breathing heavily himself, but he’d been really patient with Jaebum this whole time, taking time to prepare the older properly.

“You can’t be that big, I’ll be fine”, Jaebum tried to gain his usual cockiness back, not to show how wrecked he was, and Jackson snorted at that, pulling his fingers out, hearing a sharp inhale from the older and watching Jaebum’s pink worked hole clenching on air as if begging to be full again. Wang bit back the comment about that, Jaebum was shy enough already, so he'd save the dirty talk for the next time.

“We’ll see about that”

Jackson himself was flushed all the way down his neck, his hair out of place and he kept licking his lips. He also was painfully hard and Jaebum grinned at the thought that it was all for him alone. His smile faded from his face immediately, when he felt the tip of Jackson’s cock pressing to his entrance and he tensed again throwing his head back, trying to take deep breaths.

“Is this it?” he managed out of himself after some moments.

“Uhm... that was just the tip”, Jackson murmured, and Jaebum’s cheeks flushed red and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, as if it made the whole thing less embarrassing, “and who said that I wasn’t that big”

“Jackson!” Jaebum whined, his face burning with shame.

The younger smiled at that and leaned down to press a kiss to JB’s cheek, “please, relax, babe”

Jaebum nodded shakily and breathed out. Jackson took him in hand and stroked lazily, while slowly pushing himself further in. Jaebum was taking him better now that he was fully hard and stretched better. The older absentmindedly thought that it was a good idea not to use a condom, because it was easier for Jackson to slide in like that and the face Jackson made, when he was in to the base, his hips pressed against Jaebum's ass, was something and the older couldn't help but gape at him, wanting the image to imprint into his memory. Wang stilled, giving Jaebum time to adjust, they both panting heavily, and Jackson dug fingers into his lover’s thighs to hold him in place and to hold himself back, not to start thrusting into the tight heat like crazy, though he was so turned on he was barely keeping it together. Jaebum was amazed by Jackson’s patience and how he was putting Jaebum’s pleasure before his own, he’s done the same for Wang many times, but being on receiving end of that, was entirely different experience, his heart sped up at the thought, throbbing somewhere in his throat. Seeing how Jackson was watching his every move and catching every breath for any sign of pain, giving him time and trying his best to make Jaebum feel comfortable, made the older blush even more and steal an affectionate glance at his boyfriend.

“You can move, I’m good”, Jaebum breathed out and spread his legs wider invitingly, indicating that he was ready. Jackson hovered over the older, pressing his palms to the mattress at each side of Jaebum’s head, and made an experimental thrust, making them both moan in unison, gasping for air.

“Fuck, you’re so tight”, Jackson groaned, thrusting once more and trying to catch his breath.

Jaebum wiggled under him, pushing his hips up to meet Jackson’s thrusts and trying to find the right angle.

“I got you”, Jackson murmured and shifted his hips a bit. Jaebum arched his back again and tossed his head back, which Wang used to place slippery kisses on the exposed neck.

“Ah shit...agh Jackson...fuck that feels good”, Jaebum wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, “Yes, fuck, right there”

He was seeing stars, Jackson was hitting his prostate every time now and the thrusts were getting harder with every next one, but Jaebum liked it just like that, his brows knitted together in concentration as he tried to meet every thrust with the roll of his own hips. Jackson always sounded so desperate when Jaebum fucked him, and now Jaebum knew Wang wasn’t exaggerating, he wanted to scream, though he usually wasn’t a really vocal type, but Jackson was doing things to him, making him so lost in the intense sensations, it was too hard to handle. Jaebum wrapped his arms around Jackson’s neck, making very little space between their bodies, which made the contact of their skin even hotter, as they were panting into each other’s mouths and exchanging sloppy kisses from time to time.

“Jackson, I’m close, I’m gonna come really soon... Jackson, please, don’t stop”, he sounded needy and wrecked, but he couldn’t care less now, the pleasure was overlapping any other thought, he could only think how good it was to feel Jackson inside him and the younger’s hot body so close to his own. Jackson left bites on Jaebum’s neck, his hot mouth sucking on the soft skin as he picked up the pace. The younger grabbed his boyfriend by the inner sides of his knees as threw Jaebum’s legs over his shoulders, picking up the pace and thrusting into the older with double force.

“Fuck, Jaebum, you’re squeezing me so tight, are you close?” Jackson managed out of himself, sounding strained.

Jaebum only nodded vigorously not able to speak, only letting out whiny moans, occasionally replaced by Jackson’s name. His eyes were watery and his cheeks slightly wet from the few tears that fell down them, but Jackson didn’t slow down, fucking Jaebum to pieces, the usually reserved older was moaning and whimpering helplessly as he was on the verge of bursting. His legs shook violently, his whole body shuddering as Jackson pushed him over the edge, he didn’t even need to touch himself, Jackson was fucking him so good, he was about to cry from feeling so overwhelmed.

“Cum, Jaebum, please, cum for me”, Jackson whispered breathlessly into the elder’s ear, pounding into him mercilessly.

Jaebum was breathing fast and heavy, choked moans escaping him with every thrust. It didn’t take long for him to comply to Jackson’s words, his body shaking as he came on his stomach. Jaebum let out a loud groan, digging nails into Jackson’s back, leaving red traces on the younger’s skin, in an attempt to ground himself as he reached the climax. Jackson took him in hand, working him through his orgasm. Jaebum’s eyes were squeezed shut, his head folded back and hips bucking up involuntary as he emptied the last of his cum into Jackson’s hand.

“Fuck”, Jackson groaned as he continued to thrust into the older, his own orgasm building up and he wasn’t going to last any longer, not when Jaebum was clenching around him so hard, while whining from oversensitivity. Jackson came with a loud guttural groan, his hips stuttering as he locked lips with Jaebum. The older sucked at Jackson’s tongue, bitting his lower hip, while Jackson gave several final thrusts as he emptied himself inside of Jaebum. Both were panting into each other’s mouths trying to catch their breath, Jackson gave Jaebum an open-mouthed messy kiss and slowly pulled out of him. Jaebum winced when he felt come dripping down his thigh, but before he could say anything, Jackson got up and came back with a wet towel to clean them both.

“We still need a shower”, he lay back next to Jaebum, kissing his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Later”, Jaebum breathed out, his chest rising and falling visibly, “I can’t move, do you always feel like this? It’s fucking great, why haven’t I done it before?”

“We can do it again, if you want”, Wang smirked.

“In the morning. Now I need sleep, it’s even more tiring than topping. I really can’t move, I’m amazed now how you’re always ready for round two in minutes”

“I’m an athlete after all”

“That was years ago”

“Still”

Jaebum shifted closer to the younger and smiled, when Jackson wrapped his hands around him. He loved cuddling after sex and he especially loved it when Jackson was cuddling him, not vice versa. That was another surprise for Jackson and he made a mental note about it. He was so glad that Jaebum finally opened his mouth and talked to him.

“I love you”, Jaebum murmured. His eyes were closed, but he knew Wang was grinning wide, he could just feel it. Jackson was always grinning like that, when Jaebum told him the three words. The older remembered the first time he saw that grin on Jackson’s face, it was when Jaebum said he loved him back, after Wang confessed.

“Love you too”, he heard the smile in Jackson’s voice. Wang kissed his boyfriend’s temple and Jaebum hid his own smile in Jackson’s neck.

***

“Jaebum really is a cat”, Jinyoung said, when he entered the kitchen and was met with the sight of Jackson’s naked back, covered in red nails traces.

Jackson placed his glass of water down finally feeling that he was ready to function. He craved water like he was hungover.

“I didn’t even feel that”, he told Jinyoung, and added just to tease the younger, “Though I really felt that when he...”

“Miss me with deets”, Jinyoung cringed and turned on the kettle.

Yugyeom chose that moment to enter the kitchen too and Jackson’s and Jinyoung’s jaws dropped.

“Someone’s got lucky I see”, Jackson smirked at Yugyeom’s attempt to hide a constellation of hickeys peeking out from his t-shirt.

Jinyoung decided he didn’t really want tea right now and walked out of kitchen, leaving Jackson to fish out the dirty details from Yugyeom. Jinyoung bumped into sleepy Mark in the hall and the eldest was equally bitten and fucked up as their maknae, and Jinyoung was so scandalized, his eyes widened and his nostrils flared angrily. Mark didn’t even had a chance to open his mouth and say “good morning”, because Jinyoung exploded.

“I’m so done with every single one of you! And I’m so not going to be the only one left. BAMBAM!”

**Author's Note:**

> me to myself: I can't believe you've done this
> 
> p.s. let me know what you think, but pls be gentle I'm fragile


End file.
